


宣告

by Songye



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M, 乙女；BG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songye/pseuds/Songye
Summary: 李泽言在欧洲某国出差，宴会上被拍到与罗嘉一起出镜的借位亲密照，你吃醋了





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此车是放飞自我解压车预警一下【。

“飞机落地了。我先去华锐，晚上回家。会有司机提前去接你，在家里等我。”  
桌上手机亮起来，你没有打开看，屏幕上简短的三行字一秒钟就扫过。  
回来了啊……

你没回短信，手机留在桌上充电，起身去了浴室。

这是个周六，你本来也没有在公司。  
李泽言出差一个半月，热恋期异国相处也算维持得四平八稳的，直到一周前那个插曲。  
娱乐八卦消息你向来无甚时间关注，奈何本职工作所迫，公司有专人负责这方面的信息采集，那个狗仔图已经被华锐公关方压下去了，后来你搜的时候并没看到，但在这之前你的采集员已经把图存了下来。  
毕竟你和李泽言在一起已经是全公司人尽皆知的事了。

那图说到底也没什么，一张画质模糊、距离遥远、角度暧昧的借位图。活动宴会背景，李泽言刚从座位上站起来，一手按在耳侧，侧身低头似乎在对右耳的无线耳机里说什么，但他另一侧面，画面正前方站着罗嘉，头发高高挽起，露背长裙在宴会灯下金光闪烁，似乎是垫着脚的，几近贴上李泽言的左侧耳朵张口在说话。  
其实可以想见，大概是宴会偶遇，周边声音太大，他打电话需要按着耳机，罗嘉想跟他说话也需要靠近，从照片来看，他甚至没有用正眼看她，左边的手也抬起来挡住她贴得过近的身子。

没什么好责怪，没什么好猜疑，没什么好生气。

你也完全理解华锐压下这张照片的动机，一是出于谨慎考虑，二是没有必要为捕风捉影带节奏的照片承担舆论压力和公关支出，单纯一刀切地拿下源头是最省时省力的处理办法。

甚至还能想通他为什么不曾告诉你这件事。  
没有发生的事情，不需要引起你多余的无谓的忧思或烦扰。

可是……

 

你调大了水流，手劲过大扳过了头，忽然间浴室充满水汽和轰鸣的水声，温度升高，盖过一些理智，你没有察觉。

 

可是，一想到他被碰触了，被靠近了，被别人的双唇凑到耳边吐字，被别人的手摸了袖口，他的西装外套上留下香味，就开始心脏狂跳，愤怒和不甘，嫉妒和屈辱，这些很容易出现情绪在你脑中都只有些微存在感，最旺盛的却是之前不曾有过的强烈的占有欲，甚至独占欲。  
还有宣告的欲望。  
用各种方式，正常的和不寻常的方式，不向全世界，而是向他一个人宣告，他只属于你，只属于你，在他爱你的时间里。  
你知道他是认同的，可还是想强行告诉他一遍。

 

 

 

华锐集团大楼。  
周末金融街的人不多，华锐大楼里的人却不见少，你进了带密码的专用电梯，径直来到他办公室所在的那一层，外面的几间办公室都没有人，魏谦桌子也暂时空着。  
李泽言办公室靠里，门微掩着，你拉开门走进去，室内过于安静，高跟鞋的声音令他从文件中抬起头。

四目相对，你舍不得打破这种联结，轻轻关门落锁的时候也没有转身。

李泽言眼中很快地闪过一丝意外和惊喜，在你能捕捉之前就消失掉，他看起来表情仍然很平静，只是放下手中文件，望着你，一手摘下眼镜。  
“怎么过来了，有事？”他问。  
你不答反问，“你等下有事吗？”  
他挑了挑眉，等你完善这个问题。  
你的步调没停，徐徐绕过办公桌走到他跟前，弯下腰看他，声音变轻，“我是说，等下会有人来吗？”  
他微微抬起下巴，审视的目光在你脸上流转，扫了一眼你扣得很严实的风衣领口，音调配合地变低，并不是被你吓住，而是带着有些好整以暇的意味。  
“不会。”

唔。你若有所思地歪头看着他。  
他唇角有一点勾起来的痕迹，抬手捉住你近在咫尺的下巴，补充发言，“谁也不会来。”  
你按住他抬起的手腕把他拨开，然后抚上他的领带，无视他微微眯起的眼神，轻车熟路解下来，用它把他的右手绑在椅子右边扶手上，动作轻缓流畅，语气算得上轻松，跟他确认一些细枝末节。  
“你办公室有备用的全套衣服吧？”  
他仍然好整以暇地打量着你，低头欣赏你在他右小臂上打的堪称优美的结，几近纵容地开口，“有。备用领带也有很多。”  
你沉默半晌，抬头盯着他，你知道他要说什么，你们都知道就算把他办公室的备用领带都用完，他会否挣脱也完全是他一念之间的事。

他回望你，目光里有探寻之色。  
你的眼神平静又专注，直直望进他的心底，空气忽然暧昧地寂静。

 

“我不会绑，所以你别耍赖，先不要挣开，好不好？”你问他。  
他双眼微微地眯起，“谈条件总该有筹码。”  
你听罢吸口气，直起身来低头看他，开始解自己风衣的扣子。  
“不知道这算不算筹码。”你说。  
语气也是平静的，但敏锐如李泽言，自然能体察你此时的不同。  
他顿了顿开口，语音低沉，是安抚的语气，“有什么想跟我讲的吗？”

有啊，有的。

你心中这么回应着，但话语始终没有冲破喉咙。  
“没有。”你说。  
他望着你，眉心微微皱起来。你不想等他张口，加快了手上的速度，又补充了句。  
“没有想说的，只想做。”  
声音很低，因为内容过于令人羞耻，更因为也许并不出于真心。  
真心是什么，也许只是想扑到他身上粉拳捶打，把那些烦躁吐给他，然后享受他的呵护。但那样一定会留下遗憾。  
比起遗憾，还是尽兴更好，不太需要动脑子，不用想到别的什么去。

 

一颗解开，露出脖颈。  
再一颗，露出锁骨。  
再一颗，再一颗。

他坐在你身前仰头看着你，扣子并不多，风衣也仅仅及膝，十秒钟就全部解开了，他也看到了你里面穿着什么。  
是他的衬衫，留在你家的那件，黑色条纹——  
衬衫扣子稀稀拉拉地扣了两三个，稍有些长，堪堪盖过了三角区，下边是你一双光腿，踩着高跟。

 

李泽言呼吸一滞。  
你低头质询般瞅着他。  
他锁着你的双眼，沉默片刻终于张口，“我尽量不挣开，你可以做你想做的。”

难得正面回答问题，也难得没有为难你。  
你瞅着他低垂的睫毛，心里有柔软又酸涩的滋味蔓延开来，渗进那些怒意和欲求。

“但我的保证有时效。所以不论你想做什么，”这时他抬头补充，抬头看你的眼眸深深，意味不明，“我建议你尽快。”

 

不知因为是他这句带有挑衅意味的催促还是他不见底的眼眸，那种宣告的意愿在此刻到达了顶峰。

 

你于是脱下那件风衣，它落在你身后的深棕色椅子上。  
你扶着他的膝盖弯下腰，甚至没解开扣子，拉链呲地一声被拉下去，一只手探进去，拨开其他布料按住他的皮肤，感到他器官被迫弹跳，手指用力地揉捏。

他险些哼出声来。

你在这件事上向来有些傲娇式的害羞，即便主动讨要也耍点性子才行，像今天这样毫无遮拦的挑逗从来没有过。一个多月没有见你，几乎没有前戏的直接碰触较之平常，刺激也稍微出色些。  
尚且自由的左手移过去抬起你的下巴强迫你看他，没有张口，只微微地摇头，再次试图阻止你的下一步动作。

可此刻最令人兴致盎然的事情不正是反抗他么？


	2. chapter 2

可此刻你最感兴趣的事情不正是反抗他么？

 

 

李泽言低头看着你，瞳孔收缩，微微屏息。  
他捏在你下巴尖的拇指被你顺势低头含住，一口吞到指根收紧了嘴巴，然后慢慢吐出，舌头抵着他微张的虎口处褶皱来回舔舐，像讨食的小猫，不餍足的欲念赤裸平摊在最单纯无辜的行为之上。  
几秒钟内李泽言的脑中转过一连串念头，计划之内的交流意外地被你打乱，你的表现反常却不至于失控，手下和口中的动作也在阻碍他分析和下决定的效率。  
一些过于直接的动作。

他已全然挺立的器官被你三两下扯开裤子握住摩挲，一手探去揉搓更下方的囊袋，以及再靠后的位置。他不动声色地正了正身体，打乱你这只胡乱探索的手的动向。  
手无法顾及所有，你的嘴巴也贴了上去，贴在他的顶端，嘴唇扣在印象中最敏感的一圈，微微晃动脑袋摩擦它。  
李泽言脑中有一时的空白，疑惑你这样的举动也是在发泄某种愤怒？可来不及多想，他的身体已经先一步做出反应，下身最敏感的部分早就立起，被整个吞进你的嘴里，口腔内的温暖湿热和你舌尖在他顶端的磨蹭都让他身体僵硬。  
你是低着头的，没看到他两手扣住座椅扶手，用力过度而指节发白，只感到他身体微微有颤抖，喉中偶然漏出闷吞的喘息。  
声音很低，但显然被你听到了，那一瞬间你又加了力度，口内紧缩，牢牢吸住他，逼得他顶端沁出几滴液体。

 

李泽言大白天坐在自己办公室落地窗前被扯开裤子也是人生头一遭，说是新奇刺激的体验亦不过分。即便他所在的楼层窗外并没有能对他进行窥视的地理位置可寻——除非开着直升机——此刻与落地窗之间仅隔着一层薄薄的椅背，也足以使人全然地感受到某种暴露带来的惊慌和快意。  
不该允许你这样的，却还是让步了。  
拒绝你是有些难的事情，尤其是当看到你眼中情绪，并被激起一些怜惜与无奈的时候。

一同被激起的，还有某种想要自证的热望。

自证的本能通常能立刻让人意识到自己处于被掌控的境地，从而做出讨巧的行为或用理智止损，一些人会因此慌乱，不过李泽言不会。  
尽管是头一次，他也明白这是在乎带来的代价。  
既已经接受在意你这个事实，与之相生的甜蜜与痛苦，都可以接受。

 

彼时他的器官顶端有透明液体渗出，被你细细舔过，吸进口中，舌尖继续不依不饶地舔按那道缝隙，卷走更多液体，在滚烫柱体上来回的手却兴致寥寥一般，有一搭没一搭地搓揉，没有节奏或轻重规律可循，让他难耐地仰头呼气，或被刺激到微微弓起身子又强行自持，坐正身体。

夏初的正午午后，气温不低，空气干燥。  
椅背后的窗子大开，窗外有城市嘈杂的背景音以及不厌其烦的阳光，强烈光线被椅背堪堪挡住，只有他面前这一处是暗的，私密的，令人羞耻而愉悦的，他仍然衣冠整齐，仅仅皮带和拉链处松开，仿佛偷情。

相对压抑的环境，许久没有纾解过的身体，你仅着一件属于他的衬衫在眼前，用口腔撩拨他最敏感的部位，吐出时唇上和他的器官上都水光潋滟，你抬眼去瞅，满意地看到他难耐地咬了下唇试图把喘息咽回去，微抬的下巴和脖颈间线条诱人，眼波流转，你低头故我。  
他知道自己快到了，手指紧握着座椅扶手，压抑着音色中的呻吟意味开口问你。  
“……满意了？”

这个人控制自己声音的能力很强，听起来仍然不是那么失控。你头也不抬，收紧了嘴巴，嗓子眼里哼出一声享受般的催情的呻吟，作为肯定答复。  
“嗯……”  
你的声音入耳，李泽言闭了闭眼，强迫自己把目光从你脸上移开，抬头深深吸气。这是他太久没听到的，最想听的。

你是故意的。  
然而发泄在这方面总也好过别的，这是他可以控制的领域。他模糊地想。  
掩饰不了沉重吐息，几乎是毫不意外地，他感到在你口中的器官弹动起来，好像有自主意识一般想挺身戳向你喉中，快感聚集在下身，亟待登顶。

你感觉到口中器官的变化，感到他身体不自觉地跟随你的节奏起伏，舌尖压紧顶端的小小缝隙用力舔弄，感受它的弹动和顶端抽搐，手上却消极怠工放慢了速度。  
“你在做什么……”快感过盛，却给得毫不均匀，他被迫低吟出声，一字一顿，声音哑然又灼热。

我在做什么，我心里很清楚。  
你没有出声，也没松口。

 

你仔细感受着，对着缝隙和顶端外侧用力吮吸，器官似乎再度胀大，舌尖下尝到渗出的液体，手下柱体暴起青筋。  
“……别用嘴……”完全沙哑的声音。  
太久没听到这样的呢喃，音色中潮湿的质感让你心神一荡。  
李泽言无法自抑地仰头，闭了眼，感到下身的液体即将喷涌出来，身体本能地回缩，想从你口中撤出。

 

就在这个瞬间，下身的缠绵快感戛然而止。

你松口，抓着他身边的桌子站起来，头也不回地走向他桌边的座椅，抓起风衣披上才回头看他。

他好像才刚刚睁眼，眼中带着罕见的茫然，黑色发丝凌乱，面色微红，有些松开的衬衫间露出的漂亮锁骨和一丁点胸膛仍然在肉眼可见地起伏，凌乱衬衫下摆与被扯下去一点的西裤中间构成了一个不甚规则的菱形开口，衬衫下摆搭在他剑拔弩张的器官上。

有些搞不清状况。

“你……”  
他望着近在咫尺但无法触碰的你，张了张口，嗓音也仍然是被情欲浸染之下特有的低哑。

 

“李泽言……”  
你就站在他一米之外，垂下眼睛斟酌字句。  
“我看到那张照片了。”你的声音低低的，说着两手抬起放在衬衫的扣子上，“这一周我经常在想……”  
“罗嘉……当时跟你说了什么呢？”你的手指在小巧的方扣上缓缓打转摩挲，和抚弄他的身体时一样。

他听到罗嘉二字时大概就有所明白，但再看到你这样的举动时瞳孔又紧缩一下。  
呼之欲出的安抚你的话语其实在效果上比不上他一贯擅长的直接行动，但此时他被你的要求和别扭态度束缚，刚刚发生的事情又让脑袋空白了几分钟，反应是反应过来了，只是眼下在应对上着实变得被动。  
先不说口头辩解效率之低，现在已经不仅是口头辩解派不上用场的问题，你分明是打定主意，奔着不让他思考而去。  
他看着你慢悠悠地推开了上面那粒纽扣，然后手指顺着它滑下去，绕着下面那一粒打转。

无论他原本对你可能的诸如此类的别扭情绪有着怎样合理周密的应对方法，这一刻他的心思已经锁在你慢慢打开的衣襟之间。

再次感到自己下身保持着的炙热和胀痛，他有些无奈地哼出声，“这就是你的计划？打算虐待我？”  
“哪有虐待？”你抬起眼睛轻柔地反问，“我只是想试试……”

衬衫的扣子全开，你微微向前耸肩，衣料就顺着肩膀落了下去，你未着寸缕的上半身暴露在他眼前。

“我吃醋了。”你直白而近乎无辜地望着他，只有脸上的一点晕红出卖了你不知是紧张害羞还是情动的情绪。也许都有。

他的眼睛紧盯着你，微微眯起。

“所以想试试看……”  
掀起衬衫右侧边，你的手指捏住那根绳子向上拉开，系带的内裤就被解开，一只手把它从衬衫下摆提起来，挂到身后的实木座椅靠背。  
座椅离他很近，你抖落风衣外套铺在上面，然后坐下去，指头捻住大腿上的衬衣下摆，慢慢掀起。

——并不意外地，里面再没有别的衣料。

“看我会把李泽言……勾引成什么样子。”

 

 

他仿佛听不到你讲话。虽然听进去了，但脑袋里轰然作响，他实在太久没看到你了，还是这样妩媚，风情万千，挑逗的你，仅仅衣衫半褪却毫无遮拦地露出了要害部位，还……

在他面前坐着，慢慢地，磨蹭着，打开了双腿。

 

你坐着，抬头注视着他，一手扶着左边的扶手，一手抬起右侧的大腿，缓缓抬起，把腿搭上右边的扶手，左边同样。  
身下有衣物垫住倒无所直觉，膝窝接触相对冰冷的木质椅面还是让你缩了一下。  
包括下身。

 

他的脑中轰然作响，几乎忘记了下体快要炸裂的沸腾感，紧紧盯着你向他完全张开的腿间。  
那久违的、粉红色的、带着水光的、柔软的……  
他几近窒息地看着，心跳剧烈到以为你可以听到。

这样要命的静止时刻并没有持续很久。

不依不饶地，你的双手探下去，在两片花瓣的外侧边缘停下，不挡住任何一点隐秘部位的情况下，将它尽可能地向两边撑开。  
李泽言短促地吐息。  
他忘了自己大概很久没有眨眼。  
从你修长洁白的手指开始，向腿正中间而去，是被外力张开的花瓣，粉红色的褶皱，然后是搭在一起的小花瓣，被掩映着的小洞……  
那些他无数遍含在口中过的，每一次舔舐都会让你崩溃呻吟的部位。

 

“李泽言……告诉我，”你的声音低低的，“她像这样让你看过吗？”  
无心的，放肆的，不负责任地挑逗的话语，湿润娇哑的音色，构成无边刺激的力度钻进他的毛孔。撑着右边花瓣的手指慢慢移位，按住了上边包裹着小豆的凸起。由于刺激感，你的腹部微微收缩一下，而这一幕对他来说更是几倍的刺激。  
这样在外面点按了几下的感觉仿佛并不能满足你，你懒洋洋地望着他，手指在自己下体胡乱揉了揉，便左右顶开核心的包裹层，狡黠地套进去，直接地摁住花核，毫无遮拦的刺激感让你整个下体都瑟缩了一下。  
他眼看着你的小洞连同外面搭着的花瓣都忽然收缩，你细长食指探入了包裹着小豆子的嫩肉，那第一个指节仿佛陷进去了，轻轻地，在他看不到的地方勾弄。你整个人随着指节弯曲的节奏颤抖，脸颊飞红，嘴唇微微张开，注视着他的眼神终于少了几分刚才的挑衅，多了一点迷离。  
你被花瓣掩映住的洞口无比湿润，刚才并不明显，在中心被持续刺激的此时，终于收缩几下，流出透明的液体。  
喘息声。  
他望着那缓缓下坠的液体，喉间几不可闻地叹息出声，带着浓郁的情欲。  
那几滴粘稠透明的液体顺着你的洞口，缓缓地，往下，再往下，挂在了你后庭的褶皱上，褶皱随着你下体的收缩而张合颤动，被液体浸湿。  
你喘息着抽离手指，两指并用地在下体揉弄了几下，再次两手一起探下去，这次是从两边按住了薄薄的花瓣，把它们轻缓撑开。  
完全露出了私处正中间，上面的小豆子，花瓣中间的嫩肉，以及湿润不堪、微微收缩的洞口。

灼热呻吟从李泽言的喉间溢出，是每次进入你时的音色。  
他条件反射般感到自己下体抽动一下，烙铁一样滚烫坚硬，而且胀痛难耐。  
从前都是他来做这件事。然后，就该顶进去……

 

他感到自己口干舌燥，喘息粗重，几乎要强行破开束缚到你身边去。  
束缚并不在于物理方面，绑住右小臂的领带材质光滑，你的打结手法拙劣，束缚的力度可以忽略不计。只是他答应了任你撒气，凭基本情商所见，你此时并没有放过他的意思，所以不能动。  
理智越明白，便越想要触碰。  
想要触到你最柔嫩私密的地方，把它打开。只能由他来做，那个部位是他的，只是他的。

你的食指试探地抚上自己张开的小花瓣里侧，果不其然地瑟缩了一下，需要承认这并没有他的舌头感觉好。  
可是……  
你抬头望着他，看到他面色绯红，汗湿的发丝贴在额头上，不仅眼神，整个人都散发着濒死般的焦渴气息。

这实在令人兴致盎然。  
你盯着他的眼神如同望着一面镜子，后者毫不意外地锁在你那处，你于是对镜试探着，把一指缓缓探入自己的下体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总不算刹车了吧!!!!!!  
> 天地良心这都是正经车诶!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知怎么却越写越认真了，于是半天摸不到车门

滑腻而且温热，寂静的办公室里只有你下身张合吞入手指的一点点水声，以及他的喘息声。  
心底惊诧于自己的出格，面上却不能露怯。毕竟在他面前……这是不可想象的。来的路上也只有满腔莫名的杂味，有大概的目的，并未真切计划过面对他时要具体怎么做。  
原来会这样做，在他面前自渎，以过分的方式刺激他对你的渴望。  
会让他看到你的身体，让他看到你颤抖湿润的开口，让他听到你被插入的水声，让他不许靠近你。  
让他想要你到抓狂不能言，让他知道能让他这样的只有你。  
其实当然相信他是知道的，只是想招摇地提醒他，想向他大张旗鼓地炫耀，向他宣告。

至于后果……  
想及此，你抬眼看他。

他紧盯着你，然而目光无用，眼看你细长嫩白的食指在湿润的入口滑了个圈子，然后向柔软的深粉处顶进去。  
没入。  
有液体从指根方向被挤出，向下滑去。  
你轻轻吐口气。  
指头抽出时沾了满指粘腻透明的液体，又被在再次顶入时带进去。  
然后你探入第二根指头。

 

室内非常安静，只能听到你时不时的喘气声，可心跳速度已经到了极限。  
李泽言下身炽热的器官稍稍顶开了搭在上面的衬衫下摆，顶端颤抖，也略微湿润。乍看去这样的场面相当羞耻，但他顾不及这一点。  
平常做爱时，视觉上的刺激一直都有，却因为感官方面更加直白而有些忽略。你的手指很细，停在穴口时只挡住了最小的面积，于是他现在看到了你的一切细节。  
满是水渍的，被小小地撑开的，本能而乖顺地吸附住细白手指的，你的私处。

你迷离的视线一直没有离开他的眼睛，越是看到他专注地盯着你，越感到兴奋，虽然自己的手指不如他的刁钻，可仅仅像现在这样被他看着，甚至也有被舔到一般的快感。  
看着我。  
你只能看着我一个人。

你手指进出的幅度不大，只速度慢慢变快，下体被激起的水声甚至压过了低喘的声音。你的动作有些急促，潜意识困窘于某种过盛的耻感，想快些到达顶点，可惜业务并不熟练。

他沉黯眸子把你的一切收入眼底，包括不得满足的窘意，没有动，只是低低出声提示你。  
“手指可以试试，向上勾。”  
他何其敏锐，即便是在这样的时刻。

你茫然照做，没有防备地触到了某一点，整个人一激灵，差点尖叫出声。  
没脸抬头看他反应，只听到他有些压抑的哼笑。  
你试探着再次碰到那一点，但刺激感太盛，会本能地移开手指，不上不下地再次被自己困住，你无措地停住动作。  
“……确定不需要我来帮你？”他被情欲渲染的声线沙哑，你听到心中发痒。

要啊。  
可是在这之前，还是要气你一下。  
你微喘着气望向他，缓缓抽出手指。

两根手指上都是粘腻的水，带出一长条液体则顺着你的洞口向下而去，没入后庭的褶皱。  
这一定让他有一瞬的失神，你竭尽全力才不动声色地抵抗了想擦掉那些液体的耻感，并汇聚了一些为完成接下来动作的勇气。身下松开的风衣口袋里有你带上的手指套，取出一只，撕开，抬眼扫过身旁他的办公桌，从桌上随便捻起一支笔——如果说有什么不同，这一支的造型看起来要比别的签字笔短粗而圆润一些。  
李泽言没有反应过来，眼看你一系列动作进行得早有准备，不疾不徐，没有任何商量的余地。

“你？”他低哑地出声。  
你不答话。  
他蹙眉，看到你握着笔慢而小心地套上指套时瞳孔一缩，终于微微地眯起眼睛。

“适可而止。”他低低出声，狭长双眼在汗湿的刘海下看不出太明显的情绪，有不可否认的威胁意图，但无甚效力，不像工作场合他以撤资为核心的威胁那样有理有据掷地有声。  
而公私分明的他又怎么可能因为这种近乎刻奇的醋意，以撤资要挟？  
于是说到底，那四个字仍然是苍白的威胁，他此刻拿你没有办法。  
声音里有某种压抑的占有欲，有他刻意忽视这种欲求的努力，以及被你刻意激起的充满矛盾的冲动。他大概想说不行，不许，停下，最后却又选择了适可而止这个词。  
他是无论如何不会命令你的，有且仅有建议，即便此时。  
意识到这一点的那个瞬间，你心受到柔软的轻抚，嘴角就快要翘起，又不想表露得那么明显，转转眼珠，装作对他的反对不置可否。

 

既然已经做到这里，我想看到更多。  
想看到你的占有欲，看到你过分的样子，看到你难得一见的焦渴和怒意。  
想看到你对我失控，想你罚我，在我身上用力发泄，但又知道你不会舍得伤害我，那你会怎么做，我想知道。  
你给我的恃宠而骄，我怎么舍得放过。

 

你的眼里有挑衅神色，以及掩饰住的小小紧张。  
周末午后一点半的顶层办公室，四下干燥寂静，你面对着他，坐在他投下的阴影里。  
他盯着你，喉头干渴，眼见你把那根笔抵在张开的双腿之间，抵住你湿润的穴口，顶开花瓣，慢慢地，慢慢地推进去。  
他的视线那一瞬间几乎主动地失去焦距，不得不再闭了一秒。

笔的长度显然可以完全没入，你留了点底，推到再剩两指节的部分时就停下，三指扣着笔盖外端缓缓地在下身进出。  
它仅和拇指一般粗细，你的动作也慢，不至于到每次一被他进入就被迫失声呻吟的境地，但它在另一个角度却足够分量，比如在打开你的身体时，会对他造成怎样的视觉刺激。  
你眯着眼望向他，满意地看到他溺水般的目光，刻意把腿张得更开。

我的手指可以，你桌上的用品都可以，但你，暂时不可以。

私处在他视线的灼烧下格外酸胀，指套内的柱体光滑坚硬，被体温浸染不再那么凉，在你甬道进进出出却很难刮过体内最敏感的一点，快感零零落落若有似无，需要用心捕捉才得一丝，然而你心思全在他身上，只感到不像他哪怕手指所带来的那样……那样强韧细腻，又绵延不绝。

需要承认一点，他只是出差一个月，可连身体都这样想他。  
—————

 

李泽言的喉结上下动了动，牙关紧咬。  
他所没想到的，在那支笔顶入你身体之后，果不其然地撑开了一条道，让他被迫看到某些平常不多得见的景致。  
看到你暗粉的内壁，层层褶皱和不明液体，收缩交错，深深浅浅吞吐着那支笔，看到你被撑开的穴口，张开的花瓣，那是他平常只忍心用唇舌轻轻打开的部位，虽然最终总是在被他挺身进入之后就撑得很辛苦，退出之后还需要一点时间才会恢复成闭拢的样子。看到你滑腻的液体顺着笔身抽动被源源不断地带出体外，一部分被再次顶入，一部分顺着双腿之间慢慢流下去。  
你一手按着自己的大腿内侧，一手把笔推进去，不再抬头看他，只渐渐加速，让速度代替技术和硬件的不足，入口开始发红，像你咬紧的嘴唇和双颊。  
或者也许不是手下拙劣的动作，只是因为知道他在看你，只是他在看，你就可以高潮。

 

李泽言望着你，第一次有了种类似无助的焦灼。你就在他眼前，渐渐泛红的脸，越来越急促的呼吸。  
已经纵容至此，他还要看着你用他桌上的笔到达顶峰？  
居然想要这样气他，真是不可思议的幼稚。

更不可思议的是，他发现自己原来，也比自己以为的要更幼稚一点。

 

“笨蛋……”  
你听到李泽言低语，熟悉的吐字，带点陌生的叹息。  
过于灼热的音色，三分陌生，七分催情。  
太久没有如此真切地听到了，不要这样说话，太犯规。  
你受不住地微闭上眼，没看到他右臂一动就挣开了束缚，没看到他站起来整理衬衫，扣上半开的西裤，然后向你走来。  
脚步声轻而无法回避。  
他的身高在你的座椅跟前形成不可忽略的压迫感，你几乎是被迫地睁开眼，微张着双唇喘气，他低着头望进你眼里，然后慢慢地压下身来，目光深处有火焰，你看到。  
他伸手，大掌钳住你的手腕，掌心的力度温和却不容挣扎。

好近啊，你茫然地想着。  
实在太久没有离他这么近了，他要再靠近一些，也许你会窒息。  
手腕处传来他的体温，过热，你手上无力，手下动作变得凌乱无序既而中断，心脏砰砰跳动的声音好像盖过了身下一点点粘腻水声，周身笼罩的空气急速升温，额角渗出汗水。

他抵住你的额头，神色仿佛如常平静，但眼中有一些好整以暇。  
不想等着他张口说话，你努力先发制人，声音娇软，不过语气够劲，“不许……不许叫我笨蛋！”  
他以鼻尖蹭过你汗湿的鼻尖，张口答你话，沙哑音色终于透露了一些情绪，“笔都用错了，还说不是笨蛋？”

用……用错了？什么意思？这笔还有什么特殊用法？这不就是办公用的吗？  
脑袋里滚过一连串问号，你茫然瞅着他，身下自己的手被他轻轻扳开来按在椅面上，换了他的指尖，触上你的小腹，慢慢地一路往下。  
几乎是立刻，你脑袋里的问号随他手指的触感蒸发殆尽。

小腹，三角区，腿根，他的手指，一条轻柔克制的线绵延而下，沾上你的水色。  
太久没有碰到了，还有他在耳边的呼吸声，滚烫且富有侵略性，也许是故意的，也许不是，你无法判断，逻辑理智不复存在，世界又在此刻轰然远去，只剩下他。  
他在耳边微微侧头，嘴唇贴上你的耳朵，无比好听的声音笼罩下来，他在问。  
“现在换我，好不好？”

 

你茫然不觉地点头。  
什么招惹他，触怒他，看他失控会是什么样，你都不知道了。

他尚不满意，像有时看你的策划案一样皱了眉，然后甚是耐心地低声引导你，身下的手指绕着你腿间的笔轻轻打转。  
“好还是不好，说清楚。”

说清楚，他让说什么？  
又欺负人！

“……好……”这个字非常糟糕，没法咬牙，没法很英勇就义一般地从牙缝憋出来，只能缴械般地张开嘴发音，说的时候还会漏出喘息，丢人，你说着就沉痛地闭上眼，对自己的弱小无能为力。  
“好什么，说完整。”他的要求开始变得恶劣，好像在提出刁钻的增资条件，只是眼下形势比增资问题要再凶险一些。  
“换……换你……”你一直没睁眼，知道他就在咫尺之间看着你，耻辱地吐字，脑袋嗡嗡作响。  
他终于有些满意了似地没有做声，修长的两指却夹住那支笔，轻柔地晃一晃。  
它在体内也动了动，你随之屏息，以为他要把它抽出去。  
然后听到他的声音落在耳边，“那现在，回答我一个问题，”音色很低甚至有三分严肃，于你却有如惊雷。  
“把这里堵住……是要我进这里么？”  
身下他的手指已经从笔身滑下去，顺着你的爱液，覆在后庭的褶皱上轻轻打转。

你蓦地睁大双眼望着他，距离极近，他眼中的微澜怒意和一丝狡黠都投入你的眼底，没打算隐藏起来的样子。  
果然是在逗你，以此回敬你可称为无谓的挑衅。

只是这样？

 

当然明白他不会真的恼怒，更不会有什么失控而过度的举动，可这滴水不漏的性格此刻简直令人沮丧，好像刚才努力那么久，他都能忍得住，到头来丢盔弃甲的还是你，只有你。  
这怎么行？

一些灼热情绪上头，你盯着他的眼睛，半晌咬出一个字来。  
“是。”

 

————————

 

空气彻底寂静了几秒，连窗外城市嘈杂的声音也都消失。  
他的眼眸深深，从一瞬间的惊诧锐利重新变得温柔，闪动着一些不明意味的光点。  
片刻后，他的唇角微微勾起来，对你说：“勇气可嘉。”  
这是再次当你开玩笑了，或者更可能是早就明白你话语和行为之下的心思，但对这个出格的表面提议已经单方面进行了否决。

这也过于干脆了点吧。  
你瞪着他，咬了咬唇，再蹦出两个字来，“真的！”  
话音刚落，你惊喘一声，是他抽出了那支笔，手指拢起，液体于是也在他的手心留下痕迹，他低头看了看，望向你的眼神变得更暗一些。  
“偶尔吃醋……很可爱。”最后三个字说出口的时候他轻咳了一下，显得不如前自然。  
你尚未来得及否认什么，又听到他说，“创意也值得鼓励，只不过，”身下他的手指在后庭轻按，引起你一阵颤抖，滑下去的液体被他顶按进去，触感鲜明又奇特，“还不够务实。”  
这个评价可以说中肯，因为他的尺寸和你的身体条件差距明显，提议不太现实。  
你想干哼一声表示不屑，但他指尖扰人思路行径刁钻，在两个开口之间来回，你的哼声变成嘤咛，几乎想松口求他继续。  
他的声音却忽然低了下来，相比于刚才的灼热诱人，更多一分冷静真诚。  
“你的要求，只要合理，我都会满足。但今天是个例外。”

你的所提并非不合理。  
我愿意跟你尝试新的体验，但不该是因为吃醋，不该是为了某种证明。  
该因为你想要我这样做。  
到你单纯想要的时候，我就会给，会和你尝试——所以，不是今天。

他全未说出口的原因和原则如数映在你眼中，宠溺而坦然。  
他的眼睛令人丢盔弃甲，你眼框微微热，别开眼睛抬起手去搂他。  
“今天例外，那今天要怎么办？”两手久违地环住他的后颈，声音囔囔地催促他，听到他仍显严肃的声音。  
“什么怎么办？”他垂眼反问你，握着笔的手背在你肩膀后面轻轻磨蹭。  
听起来是圈套，诓你说骚话的那种。  
好啊，我看你李泽言也是太久没听骚话了，才这么讨打。  
你凑近他的耳朵，嘴唇贴上去，悄语里刻意带了喘息，语气轻飘飘，“就是……要怎么上我呀。”

他没说话也没动，你心里开始偷笑，偏过头去看他耳根是不是已经红透。  
他抬起手，手心躺着那支笔，外面裹着指套，以及水色。他两指捻着它，提到你耳边，然后你听到它播放了自己刚才的声音：  
“……要怎么上我呀。”

 

？？？？

大脑彻底当机，石化的你被他从座椅上抱起来，回头看了一眼，走向宽阔的办公桌边。  
两秒后你身下垫着外套里衬被他放在办公桌上，密集的吻落上脖颈和锁骨，慌乱之间你的手撑到身后桌面上，碰到一摞文件又触电般抬起来，他从你颈间抬头，长臂一伸把周边文件和杂物都挥开去。  
“怎么能……怎么能在桌子上……”你还是没反应过来，就眼下情景呆呆地发问。  
他侧头看着你，目光里只剩沉沉的火焰，出口声音却仿佛很有逻辑和理智，“桌面好擦洗，地毯不好洗。”  
你眨眨眼，听不懂听不懂，还是不要说话了，结局都是同一个，羞耻到想钻地缝。  
他却完全没有放过你的意思，一手扶着你的后颈半强硬地让你抬头看着他，声音无限揶揄，“我桌上那么多笔，你偏要挑一支录音笔，是还有别的计划么？”

冤死了，我怎么知道它会录音？

你悲愤扭头，又被他扳回去对视，脸快要烧起来。  
他似乎完全罔顾眼下形式形势，打算正儿八经地教你这笔要怎么使用，“这是开始录音的按钮，”他移开拇指尖，让你看到笔正中一颗圆形宝石般的装饰，原来它可以按，你翻白眼，然后看他按了下去。  
“现在是开始录音。”他把笔亮给你看，隔着一层湿润指套，还是能看到那颗小小的圆型装饰一闪一灭。  
你一头雾水。  
“现在有什么好……录……”话没说完，被他揉开花瓣，把笔再次送进身体，只进去了一小半，你本能低头去看，画面令人眩晕。

“因为想听一听，这里面……”他的唇抵着你的耳朵，吐字低柔，“到底会弄出来什么声音。”身下的手指却不轻饶似地，一指就着录音笔，一起缓慢地挤入你的花径，然后轻车熟路地勾起，指腹在内壁的某一点轻柔抚摩，你咬紧了牙关仍然喘息出声，感到热液被勾引出来，滴在桌面。  
他抬头看了一眼钟表，低头跟你好心提醒，“想出声就抓紧。十分钟后隔壁有场会议，到时候会来二十多个人……不过，我办公室的隔音还好，只要你那时候有胆量出声，随你。”  
这句话信息量好大，你怒气冲冲抓住他的肩膀小声放狠话，“我才不会出……唔！”  
身下他的拇指抬起，适时摁住花核，你的话堵在口中才咽下那声呻吟。

……可是，还有十分钟就开会的话，隔壁会不会现在就来人？  
你谨慎地小声问话，他侧头看着你，天经地义般回答：“应该现在就会开始有人到场。”  
那要不要看看确认一下？  
他的眼神在说，有什么好确认，但停顿一秒之后他垂下眼，似乎斟酌了一下，然后试探性地问你，“想看看？”  
你迟钝地点点头。  
他说：“别怕，别出声。”  
这话是什么意思？  
然后他贴过来，伸手越过你，推开你身后桌上一块隔板，下面有几个按钮，他按下其中一个。  
你面前，他背后的那面墙，曾以为是墙，原来是一面自动的隔断帘，随开关触动缓缓升起，后面是玻璃墙，玻璃后是一览无余的会议室，尚没有一个人。

但你身体的每一个毛孔骤然缩起，紧紧盯着玻璃后面会议室的紧闭的门。  
他在做什么？！那边的门随时会被人打开——

“是单向镜。”  
“你会看到那边，但那边看不到你。”似乎实在担心你无法立刻反应过来，他在你耳边连续地补充说明。  
“你、好端端的办公室，装这个干嘛？”你语塞，又想掩饰此刻窘迫，张口就问了完全与形势无关的东西。  
他倒答得认真严肃，“需要的时候可以稍微跟踪重要会议状况，提升效率的东西，你在自己公司也可以尝试——”  
“等，停，有有有人来了！”你慌乱无比地打断他的话，手越过他去胡乱指着玻璃，能看到隔壁的门开了，一个身着黑色西装的女性走进来，四下看看，然后向房间里侧而来——正对着你的面向。  
她显然看不到你，更不觉得这面镜子有什么问题，可你眼看她越走越近，高跟鞋的声音隔墙而来，你头脑清醒，浑身僵硬。

李泽言闻声侧头，余光扫了一眼身后的玻璃，再回头看你时眼中有略显熟悉的危险气息，倾身过来轻吻你的嘴角。  
他的气息靠近，你头脑也跟着混乱起来，然后听到他贴着你低声叮嘱，“隔音还好，但声音别太大。”  
尚不及分析他这话的意思，见他弯下腰去，掀起你耷拉在下身的过长的衬衫下摆，非常专注地，两手撑开有些湿润的花瓣，吻了上去。  
你面前无一遮挡物，坐在他的办公桌上正对着那面假墙，两腿被大大分开，他埋头在你衬衫下，如果不是腿间湿热触感鲜明又熟悉，意识尚不能接受这真的在发生。  
不敢出声，不敢出声，你张口无声地尖叫，试图去看天花板转移注意力，但不断有人在不远的面前推门进来，人声，脚步声，寒暄声，隔着一层玻璃近在眼前。眼前令人抓狂的无规律的动态，让他舌尖的触感越发分明，花核被他含在口中轻轻吮吸，甬道内他的手指在攻城略地地研磨，你身下发出的声音甚至比喘息声更加清晰可闻，受不了，很想快点结束，可结束的时候会不会叫出声来——

他能感到口中你的花核肿胀起来，双腿间颤抖不已，你的手无意识地抓住他脑后的发丝，想获得更多舔舐又想逃走。  
嘶嘶抽气的一刻，就要到顶峰，他忽然松了口，抬起身来看你，双唇上沾着你的爱液，你眼神茫然一如刚才被晾到的他。  
你气急，压低声音质问他，“你……你记仇！”  
他薄唇几不可见地弯起，手指轻缓地抽出来，连同那支笔也取了出来，“锱铢必较。”  
笔上满是水色的指套被他滑下来，大掌托在你脑后，他的嘴唇再次贴上你的耳根，耳语一般出声，“现在我们听听，刚才录了什么。”

 

TBC.


End file.
